How Far Can A Pixie Fly?
by Promise-To-Love-Me
Summary: Arella Bram Iona is a poor girl from District 10. Yeah-yeah we've heard it all before. Then she gets reaped for the 123rd Hunger Games. After that? ... things go a little differently then expected.
1. Prologue!

**A/N Sooo this is a new story. (obviously) It's based off a character in an RP. Which is awesome and you should check it out! It's the top RP for the Hunger Games. Hard to miss :P Anyways, as always I love constructive criticism~ just don't be too mean. xD**

Prologue

He's gone. I have to accept it, but my heart won't let me heal. Forever I'll be lost in my minds sea of torture. All the memories. All the laughter. All the emotion. Gone.

I'm told to bury the thoughts of him with this ring. This ring I've held close to me for so long. My finger feels naked without it. My insides feel empty. But this must be done.

A hole is dug. Perfect in size. Like a cradle for a baby it will keep the ring safe and sound but still I can't let go. My hand won't open. Almost with a mind of it's own.

Gently he takes my hand. He's touch gives me strength, but not enough. Not enough to commit this deed. To bury my everything.

Slowly my fingers uncurl. Slowly my mind comes back. Slowly I realize what I'm about to do. The ring slips. Falls into the darkness.

I stare. The green emerald reflects light back at me. It shimmers in the small sunshine behind me. A final goodbye.

For a moment I consider retrieving it. I'll take it and run away never looking back. Deep into a meadow I'll stay forever with the comfort of its metal against my skin.

I know I can't. He's gone and I need to move on. Or so that's what I'm told. How am I ever to be happy with the hope he'll return. Only to be disappointed.

The rings reflected light flickers with the breeze. I close my eyes. It's time to say goodbyes. It's time to let him know. How much did I love him?

"I'll miss you. I'll miss your touch. I'll miss your voice. I'll miss your eyes locked with mine. I'll miss our laughs. I'll miss everything I know I can never have again."

"You won't want me sad but the feeling is inevitable. Loosing you was never an option in my mind. It was supposed to be you and me forever. Forever is broken."

"As much as I hope. As much as I pray every night for your return, I know you'll never come back. Crying is fruitful. It will only remind me of my pain."

"Now as I sit here watching my last reminder of your existence get buried with the coming breeze, is when I let my mind wander. The thoughts are dangerous. Harmful."

"You will stay in my memory for the rest of my time here. You will always have that place in my heart I can't replace with anyone else's warmth."

"You will always be mine. You will always be my love, my protector. You've saved me so many times. Je T'aime, forever and always. Goodbye."

I continue to watch the ring, almost expecting it to disappear. Fly away like he did. Leave me alone like he did. But it stays. Unmoving.

Now I have to cover it. I have to bury the memories. I can't bring my hand to move but eventually it inches to the dirt mound.

The tears start to fall. One, two, three, over and over they drip onto the ground until I lose count. They soak into the dirt and travel down… down… down.

My hand pushes the dirt over the ring. Slowly it's covered. The gold no longer showing. All that's left of him is that green emerald. All that's left of us.

Quickly I brush over the last of the dirt. Quickly it all goes away. Just a patch on the ground. Like he was never here. Like there was nothing.

I stand. I can't be here anymore. I have to leave, but where is there to go? You can't run away from your mind. But you can try.

Slowly I turn on my heel and walk in the opposite direction. Leaving him behind me. Never looking back, always moving forward. It's what he would want.

So, I keep going. Farther and farther away. He's just a ghost of my past. Forever gone, to always be remembered.

**So what did you think? This was only the prologue and I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer! I also promise that by the end of the story you will forever be annoyed by: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you bunches! c:**


	2. Worthless

**A/N So here is Chapter 1! They will get longer as the story goes on, I just had to give you some background! Annnyways~ I really hope you like, so READ ON! ^^ hehe… **

_~A whole lot of years earlier~_

I suppose I've always hated reading. Something about the colors white on black always seems to bring me down. When I think about it I find myself wondering why anyone would want to stare at words on a page for so long. Without imagining the images in your head they're meaningless; Just splotches of black. I'm sixteen now, but I remember on my tenth birthday I got a book. Of course I didn't want it but I took the bothersome thing anyway. I mean I couldn't just give it back. Later that night my mother came into my room. When I imagine those images in my head, they aren't meaningless splotches. They let me relive the moment. They bring her back.

_Flashback:_

_A soft knock on my door woke me from my slumber. Almost as if still in my dreams the hall light floods in illuminating the dark room and her figure steps through the door. The still shadows covered her face but even the ten year old me couldn't mistake that slight smile playing on her lips. The way her eyes shined even in the gloom and the way her dark hair framed her face created a perfect beauty. One I knew I could never be. Me? I'm just a blonde with dull brown eyes and some freckles. Some luck I have, right? But soon we all figure it out; just how lucky we truly are._

_There's something in her hands. Something reflecting the dim light back at me. It almost reminds me of her. How her smile turns everything brighter. I thought I'd already gotten my birthday present, but my mother thought differently. I heard the metal jingle around her wrist. She always wore that bracelet; always. It was like a symbol of her._

_Quickly she placed the unknown object beside me on the bed. A doll? Then just like she's there, she's gone. But not before she kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you. Keep her close." _

_As soon as the door closed I sat up and took the doll in my hands. It's small and delicate and smells of vanilla. My mother smelled like vanilla too. The doll had a glass face and bright rosy cheeks. The rest of her was soft. Her dress was tucked perfectly and not one ringlet of hair was out of place. She was special and I named her Lucy. I kissed her cold cheek letting her absorb my warmth and smothered her in the blankets that surrounded me. That night I fell asleep peacefully and happy. My mind was laced with thoughts of Lucy and how great it was she was mine. I was so small. So naïve. So unaware of what was going on just outside the door. _

Now my mothers gone. My father too. I'm not sure what happened that night and after six years of contemplating the if's and the why's I've decided to forget. Still, there are those times when I let my mind wander. Losing myself in my head has been called dangerous. I've heard too many times before to stop thinking. Thinking only leads to memories and memories only lead to pain. At least I still have Lucy.

Without Lucy I'd have nothing. Nothing to hold onto or care about. Is it bad when a doll is your only reason to live? My brother Lev was supposed to make sure I stay safe. At least that's what everyone else said. He never was a good listener. Maybe that's where I got it from.

_Flashback: _

_I was huddled in the back corner of my room with my eyes closed when I heard the front door click closed not too softly. My hands covered my face and I inevitably thought childish things. He won't see me if I can't see him, right? Oh, how wrong I was. It had only taken a month after my parents death for my brother to transform into a monster. After they died he drank. Why? I don't know. To block out the pain I suppose. He drank, he yelled, he cursed and he needed to take his frustration with the world out on something. Or someone. _

_The floorboards squeaked as he approached my room. The perfect beginning to my own personal nightmare. I tried to disappear into the walls. Runaway from him, become invisible. Anything to get away. I had tried it all before, but after so long I still had that hope it would work. Maybe this time it will work. It never did. _

_My hands began to sweat, my time was running out while I was lost in my thoughts. No tears. No tears. I chanted silently to myself. It was no use, they still flowed. Lev didn't like tears. Lev didn't like anything I did. The stench of alcohol invaded my nostrils. He's boots grew louder as he got closer to my room. My hiding place was about to be compromised. I need to get out I told myself. I had to get out. "Please" I begged to anyone who would listen. But no one hears me. No one ever hears my pleads. I'm just Arella, that small girl who doesn't talk. _

_Maybe this time he'll kill me. Maybe it'll end differently this time and I can go and see mom again. She'd take me in her arms and let me cry until I was drowning in my tears. My thoughts kept landing on that image. Then I remembered his words. Lev's words repeated in my head until I was dizzy. They were true. He was right, wasn't he? There is no point in me being here. I have no purpose so him hitting me, it's doing everyone else a favor. The thoughts of my mother tried to compete with his slurs. How she would shower me in compliments. Tell me I was beautiful and force me to accept it. He's voice won. I heard it over everything else. No more compliments for me. I didn't deserve them, I was worthless, and that is why he beat me. The door creaked open…_

* * *

><p>My eyes flash open. Committing everything to memory was only good when I was in school. Now it's a curse. My dreams are so accurate. So real it's scary. I sit up and find myself on the ground. Dirt is caked into my clothes with no chance of ever getting out and my hair looks like I slept outside. Oh, wait. I did. When I think back on the night Lev kicked me out I'm not sure if it was a blessing or a curse. After sleeping outside for two weeks I'm still not sure. I've try to push it to the back of my mind but once again my brain betrays me. I need a new one.<p>

I stand and stretch as much as I can but still wince. I pick up Lucy, my only belonging, and walk. The creek beside me holds my reflection. One I really didn't care to see but still I looked. My eyes are a murky brown like the mud in the river bed and my blonde hair is so tangled I'd rather cut it off then consider combing it through. The only good thing about this reflection is the absence of my freckles. Such annoying things. I know they're there but the dirt conceals them well enough.

As I look into the water contemplating my appearance another thought dawns on me. Tomorrow is reaping day. All my other previous worries start to mean nothing. Reaping day. I dread this day every year. I know my name is in the bowl quite a few times this year, and the idea that my name could be read in front of the whole district is a scary one. I've always been so invisible, except for when I want to be. I'm so small. I wouldn't stand a chance. Unless they let you into the arena with a body guard. The thought only makes me frown. Who would want to be burdened with protecting me? I'm worthless. Maybe I should get reaped… no one would care, right?

**Soooo what did ya think? Do you like Arella? Do you hate Lev? Does she deserve to be reaped? And what of this body guard? These are questions you can answer in your REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! (You annoyed yet? ^-^)**


	3. How could I be so lucky?

**Heyyy! New Chapter! Woo! I would just like to apologize in advance to Michela whom, is awesome by the way! (Yes I'm sucking up to you right now) Don't hate me! XD **

I stand in the crowd of sixteen year old girls with my head down. We're all nervous, who wouldn't be? My hands start to get moist in anticipation. My mind is blurred. I keep losing track of my thoughts. I can't tell what's worse, this or a beating. At least if I'm reaped I'll never see Lev again. I wouldn't see anyone again, but who was there left to see anyway?

Lucy's small head sticks out of my boot. Her ringlets have long ago fallen out and the blush on her cheeks is replaced with dirt. If only she could talk, but then talking only hurts. _Words are so unnecessary, so I'm content in the silence._ My mother sang that to me once before. The memory threatens to push me over the edge.

"No crying." I mumble.

Some people stare but I pay them no attention. If only there were no such things as words. If only I didn't fill my head with impossible thoughts. If only my brain just stopped working. The mayor finally hobbles up to the stand, the larger man that he is. He clears his throat, the sound echoing across the square, and all conversations come to a halt. I glance at all the girls around me trying to gage their feelings. I never was good at reading people.

When he's finished droning on I try to refocus my attention but again I'm lost in my thoughts. Never happy though. I have none of those left. Suddenly my mother's voice swirls around my head like a forgotten dream from long ago. This lullaby she used to sing to me. All at once it came back.

_You will_

_Close your eyes,_

_Your wings expanding._

_And when you wake_

_You will fly away_

_Holding tight_

_To the clouds_

_And all who loves you._

_Good night my love_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be just fine_

_I promise you._

I open my eyes and find I am humming. Everyone around me watches curiously wondering why the silent girl chooses now to make noise. I am in a sea of stares and surrounded by quiet. The whole setting is uneasy. The mayor taps the microphone and attention is back on him. I breath out a sigh of relieve.

Reyana Trinket takes the stage with the widest grin on her face. Everyone else gets annoyed, how could she be so proud? But I only feel bad. She's so naïve, so clueless to the capitals horrible ways. Like a child, her cheerfulness should be forgiven.

_Flashback:_

_I was only eight. My mother and I had just gotten back from the market and a man who was rushing past us bumped into her. All our freshly paid for vegetables for our stew that night went tumbling to the ground. I was cross, but mother wasn't even slightly annoyed. _

"_I'm so sorry." The man mumbled. He bent over to pick up some of our carrots constantly glancing at his tattered watch. _

"_It's alright." My mother answered calmly. "Go."_

_At first he was confused. Wondering why this women would act kind toward him in anyway, but then he took off again. No point in questioning. _

"_Mom." I said full of eight year old innocence. "How could you let him go?"_

_She simply smiled._

"'_Rella everyone who has good intentions deserves to be forgiven."_

"_Everyone?" I questioned._

"_Everyone."_

When I come back from the depths of my mind Reyana is walking across the stage to the bowl. All the girls are holding much needed breaths. I close my eyes. It can't be me, could it? Should it be? I mean if I go it means no one else would have to. No one who's actually useful, or loved.

I open my eyes and Reyana's once again at the mic. The daunting piece of paper unravels in her dainty hands. Everyone collectively breaths out. She looks down at the slip and smiles at the crowd. Her eyes glisten when she opens her mouth.

"Arella Bram Iona!" She announces.

My ears don't want to comprehend. My legs don't want to work. My body becomes a shell. They all step away. Murmurs spread and I know what they all say.

"Good."

"Thank god."

"Who is she?"

She is no one. I am nothing. I shakily walk to the stage gripping the railing until my knuckles go white. Reyana waves me up the stairs grinning. I step up and she shakes my hand then ushers me back to my seat. When I sit down I welcome the relieve on my legs and look out at the crowd. Where is Lev?

Finally my eyes catch his. They're red and glazed over. He's drunk.

He only gives me a smirk, but I know everything he means to say behind it.

He's smirking because he cares too much about his public image to laugh out loud. He smirks to say I told you so without using words. All those years of beatings, all those things he said to me; true. Because of this moment. He hated me, and now I know that just like him no one else cares. He is drunk, but not drunk enough.

I reach down and brush my fingers across Lucy's face. She is cold. Everything is cold. The wind blows through me.

Suddenly a boy sits down beside me. He's hair is dark with threads of cotton and beads laced through. So different. His skin is tan, he's clothes are dark too, but his smile is bright.

He's smiling at me? This boy is something else. I smile a little on the inside. Different is good. Different means change.

His mouth is moving and I look down to see his hand stretched toward mine.

"Well, I guess we'd better get to know each other." He says.

Is he being serious? Can I trust him? Well, he hasn't given me any reason to think other wise. His smile is so genuine.

I slowly take his hand, and he grins.

"I guess so." I utter.

Reyana's voice, so high pitched, booms out of the mic interrupting us.

"There you have it! I give you this years tributes for District 10! Arella Bram Iona and Conarcher Wells!"

He blushes at the sound of his name and I quickly pull my hand away. He stands so I follow and we're quickly brought into the justice hall. He starts to talk to me again.

"Do you have anyone you have to say your goodbyes to?"

Such a seemingly meaningless question, but not to me. To me it's a reminder of how truly alone I am. My face falls and my eyes go to the floor.

"I don't have anyone to say goodbye to, I don't have anyone at all."

He's surprised.

"That's sad. Not even a friend? I mean, I don't have any family I want to see but at least I've got Ace."

Doesn't he know? Of course not. No one cares enough to know about me. I don't look up. I am pathetic. Not even a friend to say goodbye.

"Um, no one, I guess. But that's okay, right? No one to say goodbye to. No one who will miss me when I'm gone."

"Well, I suppose this is the one situation where it's a good thing to not have any friends."

He smiles at me and I look up meeting his eyes. They're so welcoming, warm. So… different.

"I would like you to have a friend before you die though, whether it's in these games or in another fifty years, okay?" He continues.

He grins and his eyes sparkle. I can't stop myself until it's too late. I smile back. When is the last time I smiled? Do I even deserve to be smiling?

"Even a friend like me is better than none." He says.

How could I be so lucky?

**Sooo, what did y'all think? If you hated it (other than Michela) tell me! If you loved it, tell me! In your… REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! :D**


End file.
